Le parfum diabolique
by Anryou
Summary: et si Hermione acheter LE parfum qui allait remplir son carnet de rendezvous désespérément vide.
1. Chapter 1

**Yop ! **

**me voila de retour avec une fic au titre plus que douteux...**

**mais j'avais envie de la publier alors voila ! **

**C'est un hermione/beaucoup de monde !!**

**Je verrais bien avec qui elle finirat à la fin !**

**Je suis d'avance désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes qui ne se font pas très rares...**

**Bonne lecture **

**Le parfum diabolique.**

**Chapitre 1: Comment et pourquoi j'ai changée ma vie sociale**

Un parfum.

La seule chose qu'il me fallait pour augmenter mes chances de "féminisme", d'après les deux cailles bourrées d'hormones accessoirement colocs de chambre j'ai nommée Lavande et Parvati, c'était un parfum !!!

Moi, Hermione Granger à l'aube de mes 17 ans, en dernière année à Poudlard ayant une vie sociale aussi animée qu'une réunion d'anciens élèves sextagenaires, intelligente à en faire rougir Einstein, mais belle à faire palir de peur tous ce qui pourrait ne serait-ce que ressember à un membre de la gente masculine n'avait besoin que d'un simple parfum pour attirer un demi regard... Je demande à voir...

Je ne suis pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait appeler la superbe fille dans le vent qui attire tous les zentils n'animaux de la forêt rien qu'en faisant entendre sa belle voix, et qui quand elle se relève de son 1m80 montre ses longues, belles et fines jambes de top modèle qui ferait baver même Rogue si il arrivait à s'intéresser un tant soit peux à la gente féminine.

Je dirais que je suis plutôt... petite, avec les cheveux les plus indomptables qui peuvent existés et... des rondeures peu avantageuses; la fille banale et rat de biblio en fait...

Et ne venez pas me dire que j'ai tout de même une chance quelque part car j'ai des gouts très difficiles, et il me serait impossible de sortir avec un dromadaire épileptique, baveux et poilus c'est comme ça...

Enfin, revenont à mes affaires, je crois que j'étais tellement désespérée du fait que mon tableau de chasse soit aussi remplis que mon carnet de rendez-vous que j'ai pris en consideration cette remarque à la fois stupide et dangereuse !!!

Dangereuse parce que j'ai jamais vraiment aimé les parfumeries...

Déjà quand on ressort de parfumeries moldus, d'un on a perdu le peu de sens de l'odorat que l'on pouvait avoir, et de deux, le mal de crane qui vient après ne donne absolument pas envie d'y retourner...

Mais dans les parfumeries magiques, C'est PIRE !!!!!! Parce qu'en plus de ne plus rien pouvoir sentir, on est sourd... Qui est l'imbécile heureux qui a inventé les bouteilles de parfums parlentes, hein ?

Voila maintenant deux heures que je farfouille des centaines de bouteilles au parfum encore plus étonnants que leurs voix...

Enfin, au plus grand bonheur de mon équilibre mentale qui n'allait pas tarder à me chanter quelque chose du genre achetez ma bouteille elle sent la canelle mon regard tombe sur une boîte toute noire mais surtout qui ne parle pas !!

Dessus est marqué en lettres rouges "Diabolique"... Pile poile le parfum qui ne devrait absolument pas m'interresser...

Mais pour une fois je joue la rebelle, les cheveux dans le vent, je m'empare du precieux flacon.

Et devinez quoi ! Une fois sentis je ne pouvais plus m'en passer.

Evidemment les magnifiques économies qui aurait dû me servir à acheter "La guerre des Trolls volume trois" vont disparaitre.

Parce que sur le coup c'est le prix de ce parfum qui est diabolique...

Mais bon, je l'aime déjà ! Il sent bon, il a LE nom que l'on ne me donnera jamais. Et il va m'offrir une popularitée de cinq minutes max..

Que du bonheur !!

Me voici donc de retour à Poudlard. Mon tout petit sac sous le bras, puisque le prix de ce merveilleux parfum m'avait coûté les seules pauvres et miserables économies que j'avais réussi à obtenir par le plus beau des miracles...Bon ok, c'était une bourse que j'avais trouvée par terre...

Nous somme à un jour de la rentrée, mais tous ceux qui étaient en dernière année ont préfèrés venir plus tôt, afin d'avoir encore plus de jours heureux à Poudlard... Ouaaaah, je crois que là je vais vraiment déprimée... Qui aurait l'idée saugrenue de revenir plutôt pour me voir moi, hein ?

Mais je tiens dans la main la chose qui va m'apporte le salut de ma pauvre âme en peine.

Et je l'essaierais dès demain afin de leurs prouver à tous que Hermione Granger à un minimum vitale de féminitée...

**Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o**

**Et voila premier chapitre finish !!!!!!!**

**dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Ze continu ?**

**Merchi d'avoir lu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoh ! me revoila !!**

**Merfiiii à Ange-dechue et Zazoo1992 pour vos reviews !!**

**Voici donc le deuxieme chapitre qui devrait éclairé sur ce parfum.**

**Je suis une fois de plus désolée pour les nombreuses fautes... je ne suis pas douée lol**

**Chapitre 2: Comment et pourquoi je me suis découvert des penchants Serpentariens...**

Ha ha !! Sa y est, aujourd'hui ce parfum diaboliquement ruineur vat pouvoir faire ses preuves !!

Je veuuuuux que Harry et Ron me remarque pour une fois !!! Au lieu de me faire remarquer comme chaque année que je dois être mi-humaine mi-nain !!!!!!!

Je me lève donc d'un bon pied ce matin, et de bonne heure aussi. Je n'arrive même plus à dormir !!

Il est donc six heures du matin, je prend ma douche, et je jubile à l'idée que tous les garçons se retournent sur mon passage !

Me voilà prête à affronter une journée de vie sociale explosive !!!

Mon premier cours de la journée n'est pas des plus avantageux puisqu'il s'agit du cours de potion. Mais bon je m'en contenterait, peut-être que Rogue m'a oubliée pendant les vacances après tout...

Je crois que j'ai pris tellement de temps à monologuer avec moi-même que je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée...

Hirck, enfer et damnation je suis en retard pour mon premier cours de l'année !!

Je cours à travers les couloirs, j'ai déjà quinze minutes de retard.

Rogue vat me couper en lamelle quand j'arriverais, et après je suis sure qu'il vendra mon cerveau à la science magique et donnera mon corps en offrande au dieu des vieux graisseux... Que de réjouissances en perspéctive donc...

Je sprint jusqu'au cachot mais voila je ne suis pas la seule à être en retard apparemment...

Un andouille aux cheveux d'or a dû lui aussi se perdre dans ses pensées ressemblant un peu à "je suis le meilleur et le monde m'aime autant que moi je m'aime..."

-Malfoy, Je sais que les portes de Poudlard sont magnifiques, mais j'aimerais tout de même que tu vires ton posterieur de devant la classe.

-Petite Granger ! (mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ma taille ? Je suis pas un gnome quand même !!) Tes tendres mots d'amour m'ont manqués !

Beurk, rien que d'associer Malfoy moi et amour dans la même phrase j'ai une soudaine envie de gerber.

Pas qu'il ne soit plus le sex-symbole de l'asile Poudlard, mais ont ne peut pas intelligemment s'énamourer d'un imbécile heureux totalement imbu de sa personne, Si ?

-Oh, tu me vois vraiment navrée de ne pas partager ce tendre sentiment.

-Tu as quelque chose de changé...non ?

D'un coup j'avais vraiment l'impression que ses yeux si haineux étaient totalement inexpressifs...

-Ouuaaah ! Toi aussi t'as remarquer que j'avais pris un demi millimetre pendant les vacances ! Félicitation Malfoy je t'enverrais des chocolats à Noël !!

-Tu sens diaboliquement bon...

Heuuuu, hips problème... Je crois que le mot diabolique me donne une petite piste mais Malfoy n'était pas vraiment ma cible...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se rapproche comme ça ? Il a peut-être oublier notre haine cordiale depuis 6 lonnnnngues années...

Ok, Hermione... bouge !! Il vient de dépasser la limite de l'acceptable pour le territoire enti-Malfoyen...

En fait je crois que c'est plus dur à dire qu'à faire... J'ai compris pourquoi il avait autant de conquête !! Il leurs volent leurs jambes avant de s'approcher d'elle...

-Hermione, j'ai vraiment envie de toi ! Là ! Maintenant ! Tout de suite !!

Hermione ? Comment ça Hermione ? Ca devient de pire en pire il a oublier mon nom de famille !

-Heum, Malfoy est-ce que tu pourrais repartir bien gentiment dans ton joli délire les sang-de-bourbe sont les pires choses qui existent ??

-Heuuu, laisse moi réflechir... Non.

Clair, net et précis. Je suis prise entre le mur, Malfoy et ses bras autour de ma tête...

Je devrais en faire une série télé... Le mur Malfoy et moi ! Comment et pourquoi ma vie est un enfer !!

-Je sais que vous êtes dans une activitée oh combien passionante mais mon cours à commencer depuis une bonne demi-heure !!

Je...Suis...MORTEUUUUUH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quoi de pire que de se faire prendre par Rogue, puisque cette voix de canard enrhumé ne pouvait appartenire qu'à lui, alors qu'on est en train de...heuuuu, commencer le tournage de ma série au moment le plus intéressent... Oui, j'avoue cette situation me plaisait bien en fait... Surtout qu'il commencait à peine à être entreprenant...

Ok, voila, je reconnait officiellement que c'est pas pour rien que Malfoy est l'idole des filles...

-Bien, miss Granger trente point en moin pour fricoter dans les couloirs, quarente points en moin pour fricoter avec un Serpentard, cinquente points en moin pour fricoter avec mon filleul...

-Mais..

-Et cent points en moin pour avoir mis un parfum ayant une odeure acceptable.

-Quoi ???

-C'est vrai j'allais oublier, une retenue diabolique ce soir en ma compagnie accompagnera ce charmant lot. Maintenant entrez dans cette classe avant que je ne vous retire d'autre points !!

Je comme à entrer mais une main retient mon bras alors qu'une voix chaude me chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille

-Ce n'est pas grave on aurat l'occasion de continuer ailleur, mais n'oublie pas de mettre de ton parfum ! Il te rend vraiment plus que désirable !!

Vlan ! Je crois que si on m'avait dit que Dumby se prostituait habillé tout en cuire dans la boulangerie du coin j'en aurait été plus sure que de ce que vient de me dire Malfoy...

Ma journée ne c'est pas vraiment bien terminée... Mis à part le fait que Harry et Ron m'on engueulée pendant deux bonnes heures parce que je suis entrée en retard et en compagnie de notre pire ennemi commun. Rogue n'a pas arrêté de me faire des allusions toute la journée lorsqu'il me croisait ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent à mon gout... Je suis sure que ce serpent baveux à caché une carte du maraudeur bis dans son bureau !!!

Par contre j'ai la net impression que ce parfum marche à merveille, des tonnes de garçons m'ont regardé dans les couloirs même si ce n'était tous que des Serpentards ça fait quand même du bien !!!

Fin de la journée, j'ai réussi à récuperer la moitié des points que Rogue m'a enlevée et je me dirige vers ma sentence totalement injuste... Donc dans les méandres des cachots de Poudlard.

Je frappe fermement à la porte cela vat faire un bout de temps que j'ai commencer à ne plus avoir peur de Rogue !

-Vous êtes en retard miss Granger ! Entrez tout de même j'ai besoin de votre savoir et de votre talent pour laver tous ces chaudrons encrassés.

C'est pas vrai...?! Il les achètes remplis de bouse de dragons ce chaudron ou il les a tous utilisés avant que j'arrive ?

-Bien monsieur.

Après tout autant rester aussi sobre que possible je viens à peine de réparer la moitié des dégats qu'on provoqués le fricotage Malfoyen !

Je commence à laver mes chaudrons, puisque je n'ai pas vraiment le choix mais je m'arrête brusquement.

Deux mains viennent d'encercler ma taille et je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise vu l'endroit où je me trouve...

**Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o**

**Et voila le deuzieme chapitre en ligne !!!**

**Z'avez aimé ?**

**Moi ze l'aime bien je savais pas trop comment introduire l'histoire...**

**Merchi de me lire !!**

**prochain chapitre bientot !!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**he he it's me !!! n-n**

**Merchiiiii beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir !!! Sa donne envie de continuer n-n**

**et merfii à Zazoo pour ta proposition !!! Je t'aimeuuuh XD**

**Je vous annonce donc que Zazoo vat écrire cette fic avec moi !! c'est elle qui arrive à retirer toutes les fautes que je laisse un peu partout !! on applaudit n-n**

**Ha oui et je passe la fic en rat M !! Juste histoire de raconter un peu plus la vie d'Hermione !! (Je sens tous ces regards pervers, non ?)**

**Voilou 3eme chapitre !**

**Chapitre 3: Comment et pourquoi j'ai vendu mon âme au diable**

-NON ! ZEE VEUX PAS !

Je ne sais pas si vous avez reconnu cet espèce de hurlement hystérique, mais pour plus de précisions, oui c'est bien moi qui hurle comme une damnée au beau milieu d'un couloir...

Je sais, ce n'est pas là que je vous ai laissés la dernière fois. Mais si je  
vous disais ce que j'avais fait je pense que vous seriez trop choqués pour pouvoir continuer, ou bien en train de baver sur votre clavier  
Bon ok je le dis... J'ai couchée avec...R... avec...Rog..  
Rah j'arrive même plus à dire son nom...  
peut-être que chaque fois que l'on couche avec quelqu'un d'aussi méprisable on  
ne peut plus prononcer son nom... Ouah mystère résolu !! Voldemort est un  
coureur de jupon briseur de cœurs, incapables de prononcer son nom, ben oui vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés pourquoi tous le mid "Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom"... Non, bon ok je m'arrête là, je commence à flipper grave…

Je vous résume ce qui s'est passé : j'étais en train de nettoyer ces foutus chaudrons écoeurants quand j'ai senti qu'il s'approchait de moi, il était derrière moi et il a commencé à sentir mon parfum, moi j'étais hyper dégoûtée, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de m'évader à des millions de kilomètres de lui, quand je me suis retournée pour lui administrer une claque magistrale, j'ai sentit un incroyable parfum, tellement bon, tellement hmm… Je ne trouve pas les mots pour le décrire.

Bref, il avait du planquer un parfum aphrodisiaque quelque part, parce que  
d'un coup je l'ai trouvé super beau... Ou alors c'est l'effet j'ai retiré ma  
cape et je me la joue L'Oréal parce que les profs le valent bien ... J'étais comme ensorcelée, et je lui ai obéi au doigt et à l'œil, et j'ai passé la nuit la plus incroyable de toute ma vie, ne vous fiez pas à la cape noire, elles cache un corps de rêve !

Le problème c'est qu'après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait il m'a jeté dehors avec des menaces de mort atroce à venir...  
Remarque, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée... J'aurais plus qu'à chercher une vieille lame de rasoir rouillée afin de descendre tranquillement en enfer...  
Car si j'étais normale, ou si je voulais aller au paradis, je ne me serai pas laissée allée avec mon professeur de potions, c'est sûr !

Mais voila, je n'ai pas réussi à l'éviter continuellement puisque j'ai double cours avec lui cet après-midi...  
Résultat Harry et Ron m'ont pris chacun un bras et me trainent à travers les couloirs...  
Et dire qu'ils n'ont même pas remarqué mon parfum... Sans-coeurs !

-Hermy soit raisonnable, toi, la reine des cours la  
miss-je-suis-parfaite-et-préfète-en-chef-quoi-que-je-fasse tu voudrais  
louper un cours ?  
Heu, j'ai la nette impression que Ron se moque de moi, non ?  
-Mais ! Je veux pas louper un cours je veux juste déménager a Hawaï !  
Loin, très loin, sous les cocotiers !  
-Hermy, Hermy, Hermy... Tu me déçois !! Je sais pas ce que t'as fais Rogue  
mais empoigne-le par le col et dis-lui ses quatre vérités en face !

Je pense qu'il vat y avoir une rébellion de tomates... à ce moment je dois  
être plus rouge que toutes leurs tribus réunies !

Non mais comprenez moi ! Prendre Rogue par le col... le regarder dans les  
yeux... N'importe quel esprit pervers pourrait s'y tromper !!  
-De toute manière ont est arrivés ! Fin du voyage Hermione !!

J'aurais été moins stressée si ont m'avais conduite à l'échafaud !

Attention 5...4...3...2...1 Je commence à me relever et me prépare à  
courir pendant que Harry et Ron reprennent leurs souffles (Je suis pas si  
lourde quand même !)  
Boum ! Erreur ! Je percute un torse que je reconnais facilement comme celui de  
l'ennemi Hermionien numéro 1...

Je relève les yeux priant silencieusement pour que ce ne soit pas la  
personne à qui je pense depuis 2 jours.

Pas de bol Hermione recommence la prochaine fois, tu viens de tomber  
sur...Tadadada !... Celui-dont-tu-ne-peux-plus-prononcer-le-nom !  
C'est moi ou il est encore plus cireux que d'habitude...Soit il est malade,  
soit c'est moi qui lui fait peur..Peuh, ce serait à moi de dire ça !!  
Comment je fais pour me retrouver dans la même classe que lui ?!?

-Miss Granger je sais que vous adorez sentir mon corps contre le votre mais si vous pouviez bouger de mon chemin, disparaitre de mon chant de vision, et ne revenir en cours qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine cela vous éviterai de perdre plus de point que vous ne venez d'en perdre en me rentrent dedans.

Je rêve, c'est bien lui qui m'a dit de ne pas revenir !! Ce qui veut dire... Qu'il n'arrive pas à se contrôler en ma présence ! Finalement le parfum marche toujours aussi bien !

Je commence à partir le plus loin possible de cette classe ! Un sourire  
presque victorieux sur les lèvres.  
Direction ma chambre, je serai sûrement toute seule à cette heure la !!

Je rentre dans la salle commune, me dirige vers la chambre et m'éclate  
directement contre un truc non identifiable après avoir ouvert la porte.  
-Ouilleuh ! Mais Vous ne pouvez pas faire gaffe !!

Je rouvre les yeux et à cet instant je crois que si je n'avais pas les chevilles de super-girl je serais tomber par terre de surprise...  
Il y a un lapin géant, tout noir, habillé en rose bonbon (qu'est-ce que je peux détester cette couleur), et avec de grands yeux globuleux me scrutant d'un air soupçonneux !

« -Je recherche Hermione Granger ! Êtes-vous Hermione Granger ?  
-Heu non, oui, heu c'est pour quoi ??  
-Le roi des démons cherche à la renseigner sur le produit 19764.»  
Bon ok, sois je rêve, sois j'ai volé un truc pas net dans l'allée des embrumes...

-Voyez-vous, ce produit n'est utilisable qu'à certaines conditions !! Un contrat est obligatoire après le premier essai !  
-Dites toujours.  
-He bien sachez que ce produit est un parfum. Un parfum utilisé seulement par les gens en sérieux manque d'affection !

Il se fout de moi là … Qui est en manque d'affection ?

-Mais après avoir fait une victime il faut signer un contrat dont les closes  
sont les suivantes.  
Je saisis le papier qu'il me tend et commence à le lire :

1. une fois les études terminées offrir son âme (et plus) au rois des  
démons.  
2. Faire au moins une victime par jour.  
3. Les victimes ne seront que des êtres détestés ou non connus par la personne qui utilise le parfum. . Par contre si vous voulez séduire une personne qui vous tiens à coeur, il faudrat faire des énormes efforts pour l'avoir !!  
4.Garder Ratatouille, le lapin (charmant comme nom) auprès de soi afin qu'il  
supervise les opérations  
5.Les dix milles closes suivantes sont en option.

Je m'arrête là, les closes sur les dons d'organes et autres sujets glauques ne me passionnent pas tant que ça...  
Mais je suis par contre sure que ma bouche doit trainer par terre... Faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi je dois garder cette horrible chose rose avec moi !  
Bon sang, je vais en faire des cauchemars la nuit moi !  
Le lapin me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit...

« -Acceptez-vous les closes ?  
-Est-ce que je peux renégocier l'histoire de l'offre d'âme ? Non, pas que  
ça me dérange hein ! Mais... j'y tiens à mon âme moi !!!

-Les quatre premières closes ne sont pas négociables ! »

J'accepte à contre coeur après tout j'aurais le temps de m'amuser avant  
d'aller voir à quoi ressemble la pire chose qui puisse exister...  
Je signe donc le contrat avec mon sang afin de conclure notre accord. Je  
crois que je n'ai jamais plongé aussi bas...

**Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o**

**Et voila chapitre 3 boucler !! **

**Merfi qui ? Merfi Zazoo et moi !!! **

**Biizouilleuuuh !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonzouuuur à vous lecteurs adorés !! **

**Pardon pour le temps entre les chapitres, mais la rentrée est un mal qui nous ronge tous T-T**

**Donc les chapitres seront moin rapide sorry !**

**Mais bon pour tout de suite maintenant voici... Tadada !**

**Le chapitre 4 !!!!!!**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 4: Comment et pourquoi le rose à été totalement expulsé de mon  
vocabulaire**

-Il est...Rose.

Trois mots, qui résument parfaitement mon étrange ressemblance à un mort vivant à 8h du matin alors qu'un lapin rose, justement, me regarde avec ses yeux d'oeufs au plat.

D'ailleurs, il reste apparemment invisible pour les autres filles dont les yeux n'ont pas encore brulés à cause d'une sorte de bipède névropathe aux couleurs douteuses...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sa voix m'insupporte, il reste toujours d'une neutralité qui vous donne envie de l'étrangler avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'achever la règle n°123 qui ne m'autorise pas à m'arracher les cheveux d'indignation ( !?!)...

Et puis, il faut que je lui trouve un nouveau nom, je ne peux pas sereinement appeler un lapin Ratatouille...ça me donne trop d'idées de meurtres...Donc quelque chose qui ne fasse pas trop bête...Mmmmmhh...

Je sais !! Goapinou !! C'est chouette Goapinou !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
C'est facile à retenir, en plus ça a une superbe signification !  
Vous voulez savoir, hein ?

Bande de curieux... Bon allé je vous le dit Goapinou c'est :

-**G**rand  
-**O**euf  
-**A**u  
-**P**lat

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, encore cette histoire d'oeuf au plat !? Ben oui ! Mais franchement ses yeux me foutent les jetons... Et le 'inou' c'est juste pour montrer à quel point je suis _folle_ de lui, de sa couleur, de ses yeux, de sa perpétuelle présence … Rrrrh !  
Donc je prends un nom tout mimi pour un truc pas net. Tout s'arrange !

Je me suis levée à huit heures ce qui est réellement un exploit !!

Je descends les escaliers à la recherche d'un minuscule petit signe de vie de quelqu'un ou de quelqu'une (c'est vrai que je suis quand même accompagnée de Goapinou mais en ce qui le concerne, on va faire comme s'il n'était pas là) histoire de me distraire un peu...

Et devinez sur qui je tombe ? Non allez je suis sûre que vous avez une petite idée !!

Bon... j'avoue... Je ne le croyais pas matinal mais ça ne me dérange absolument pas !

Non c'est vrai, quand vous voyez un beau brun (hi hi indice) torse nu, mais qui n'est pas le moins du monde gêné de se retrouver à moitié à poil devant sa meilleure amie (re-indice) vous en profitez !

Hé oui, Harry Potter en dernière année, le fantasme devenu réalité pour toute femme !! (Homme ?)

Un corps de rêve, les cheveux ébouriffés, le regard qui tue, le sauveur du monde magique...  
Amoureuse ? Moi...Nooooooooon...j'ai juste subit le lobotomisage des ragots de dortoir...

Vous savez les trucs genre :  
-Tu savais que Harry avait envoyé trente-huit mangemorts et demi à Azkaban  
aujourd'hui ?  
-Noooon, alors c'est ça qu'il à fait entre avoir déjouer les plans des Serpentards, et entraîner son corps de rêve pour le Quidditch ?!

C'est vrai que bon, étant un éternel célibataire tout le monde se demande, mais où en est il donc dans sa vie amoureuse ?!?  
Donc tout le monde lui court après... Moche...

Ce serait chouette si le parfum pouvait m'aider à le séduire...  
Imaginez, que ce soit lui qui m'ai caressé, et embrassé comme l'a fait Rogue…

-Hum, Hermione je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de te lever plus tard que   
d'habitude mais tu as un long filet de bave qui te coule le long du  
menton...

Oups, aurai-je pensé un peu trop...

-règle cinquante-neuf ! Il est interdit de baver devant tout être masculin !

Tiens, celui-là dès qu'on y pense plus il revient au galop vous montrer que non, il ne s'est pas étouffé à cause d'une maudite carotte...Zut.

-Raaaaah mais je t'ai rien demandé à toi, alors ferme-là tu veux ?!!!!!!!  
Non c'est vrai quel sale bête celui-là !  
-Mais Hermione, je disais juste que tu bavais...  
-Hein ? Mais non, mais en fait, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !! Je ne te parlais  
pas à toi en fait !

Je Hais Ce Lapin !! Super excuse franchement Hermione c'est vrai il n'y a personne d'autre dans la salle commune ! Tu vas lui dire quoi, pardon mais j'étais en train d'engueuler un lapin géant rose qui me pourrit la vie depuis hier...  
-Hermione, on est les seuls dans la salle commune ! (il est en colère... non ?)  
-Ben, en fait je discutais avec... avec moi-même !  
Tu comprends, manquant cruellement de vie sociale je me suis développée une double personnalité maléfique dont l'ambition est d'envahir le monde, et donc là, elle était en train de me dire que je devrais t'étrangler de mes mains et brûler ton corps dans un grand feu de joie...Moche...

-Heu, bon tu sais quoi Hermione je vais te laisser hein ! A plus tard, quand toi et le double maléfique vous aurez mangé un peu...

A peine sa phrase terminée qu'il est déjà hors des écrans de contrôle... Harry l'homme qui court plus vite que son ombre !

Quand à moi je me frappe la tête contre les murs. Avec mon nouveau slogan qui fait un peu :  
-Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer (en fait dans ma tête, ça fait ça. mais sur l'air de « Mangez-moi, Hé oh ! Mangez moi !! »)

Enfin qu'on se comprenne bien, je parle du lapin ! Cette sale bête rose !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ah ! Là c'est beaucoup mieux !

Après ma petite entrevue avec Harry, j'avais plus vraiment envie de manger en fait...  
Donc j'ai décidé de me balader, à la recherche d'une victime pour la journée.

Ce crétin de lapin me l'a rappelé, règle une: Une victime par jour !!!  
Maintenant, il faut trouver une cible à huit heures et demi du matin. Ben quoi, ça existe les matinaux !!!  
Ho ho, c'est moi ou il y a une masse de cheveux blonds près de l'arbre là-bas...

Si c'est Malefoy, je crois que je me jetterai sur lui sur le champ !

Je m'approche de l'arbre, toujours ces mêmes cheveux blonds (platines!!).  
Me voilà donc arrivée à destination.  
J'ouvre grand les yeux, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça !!  
Là, assis devant moi, le regard dans le vide, il y avait...

-Lucius Malefoy ???????

**Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o**

**Voilou !! **

**Touzours un grand merci à Zazounette !**

**Si vous avez des commentaires n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews n-n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonzour à vous ! **

**Voici le chapitre 5 avec rien que pour vous un lemon écrit par Zazounette qui par ailleur écrit très bien ! ze suis fan**

**Pour les gens qui n'aiment pas les lemons...Fermer les yeux !**

**Sinon**

**littleyquem : Désolée de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps, mais si tu as des critiques plus constructives que "apprend à écrire" je suis ouverte à toutes propositions !**

**Ange-dechue : J'ai toujours aimé les fics ou Hermione a un côté rire jaune XD je pouvais pas m'empecher d'en faire une ! Pour Goapinou tu auras la surprise (niark niark) Tu m'a trouvée un synonime de diabolique rien que pour toi je le mettrai dans le prochain chapitre lol ! Pour les coup de batte c'est un mauvais plan ça laisse des traces enfin je dis ça moi... Pour Harry tu verras Mwaaaa ha ha ! Bizz**

**Lorelei Candice Black : Trop hard le pseudo - comment ze fait moi ? Mais voila la suite :D bizouille**

**Et voila marchi à tous !! Surtout à toi ma Zazooooou**

-Lucius Malefoy ?!?!?

Je n'en revenais pas...Il y avait devant moi l'homme le plus influant, le plus méprisant et le plus imposant d'Angleterre qui se payait une sieste dehors...Et à Poudlard en plus !  
Ses grands yeux gris rencontrent les miens et immédiatement ses traits décontractés prennent une mesure plus importante, plus snobinarde, vous savez ce regard qui vous dit le plus aimablement du monde "Dégage ou je t'écrase."  
Mais en même temps j'y voyais comme une lueur d'horreur, comme si il s'attendait d'un moment à l'autre à ce que je lui dise que j'étais en fait sa fille cachée ...(Non mais imaginez deux secondes, le décor de Star Wars en option, l'ambiance mortelle, les regards qui tuent, et là, pan : Je...Suis...Ta...Fille)  
-Tiens, la sang impure amie des elfes et de toutes les créatures rejetées par la société, remarque, entre exclus vous devez vous entendre.

Il laissa échapper un rire tonitruant, comme si il était le seul au monde avec un sens de l'humour pareil, peuh ! Non mais est-ce que je lui reproche son sang de taré royaliste moi ?  
-Oh, excusez-moi de ne pas faire partie de la grande et joyeuse famille des mangemorts non déclarés ! Je ne suis peut-être pas une fille de sorciers, mais au moins, je ne suis l'esclave de personne (tout du moins, pas encore), moi, je peux me regarder en face !

Voila, je suis de bonne humeur pour la journée ! J'ai envoyé paître Lucius Malefoy avec une phrase qu'il faut absolument que je note quelque part...  
C'est pas souvent que j'en trouve qui me font sourire moi-même !  
J'imagine bien ce moment avec le vent dans les cheveux, l'aura de puissance qui se dégage de moi et un sourire Colgate remplis d'ironie...  
Mais en fait, de vue extérieure, ça devait plus donner quelque chose qui ressemble à une pauvre fille qui s'engueule avec un type en costard assis par terre.  
Si je me fais arrêter pour agression sur un riche blond platine...Dites à mes parents que je les aimais !

-Sachez, miss Granger que si je n'avais pas l'ordre du maître lui-même de ne pas vous embarquer en salle de torture ce serait fait depuis longtemps ! Mais maintenant que je suis ici, je vais pouvoir mettre fin à cette voix dans ma tête qui n'arrête pas de me dire de venir vous voir !  
Houlà, une voix dans la tête...Ok. Et sinon y serait pas un peu schizo notre blondinet senior...  
Et puis c'est quoi ce plan avec "the king of the dark" qui veut pas qu'on me fasse de mal ? Bon, c'est mignon, mais ont parle quand même du plus grand fou furieux de la planète ! Je veux pas mourir en me disant que j'avais un ticket avec Voldy moi...C'est pas échangeable avec Harry plutôt ?

-Hmmm, et, elle dit quoi la voix ? (Je suis compatissante, moi aussi j'ai un double maléfique...)  
-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt...  
Aïe, lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard, sourire limite stupide, démarche presque assurée, je crains que blondinet senior ne soit atteint par le parfum pas net...  
Faut que je voie avec Goapinou pour stopper les effets du parfum sur les personnes non désirables...

Il se rapprochait tout doucement de moi… je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des lacs gris qu'étaient les siens ! Il était près de moi, même trop près… Je laissai mon regard errer sur son visage, et je me rendis compte de sa beauté. Un mélange de beauté aristocratique à couper le souffle ! Je ne m'en étais jamais aperçue auparavant !

Soudain, je fus totalement sous le charme (je ne sais si c'est le parfum qui me travaille aussi mais je n'arrive plus à me contrôler) Sa main s'approcha tout doucement de mon visage, caressant ma joue. Je frémis sous la tendresse de ce geste !

Je devais me ressaisir, bon dieu, c'est Lucius ! Je me suis retirée un tantinet violemment de son étreinte… Mais il emprisonna mes poignets dans une de ses mains et me plaqua brutalement contre l'arbre, je savais que s'il m'embrassait, je tomberais dans un gouffre d'où je ne pourrais me relever, je ne pourrais plus lui résister… Son souffle s'attarda sur ma gorge, tandis l'une de ses mains s'insinuait dangereusement sous ma jupe.

Je fermis les yeux un instant, engourdie par les sensations que faisait naître un tel geste en moi.

« Non… Regarde moi… Regarde moi … t'embrasser… te caresser… te faire l'amour… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque au creux de l'oreille. »

Ses lèvres écrasèrent les miennes avec fougue, je n'aspirais qu'à l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Sa langue força l'entrée de ma bouche… Je lui résistais un peu, mais je finis par l'ouvrir.

Nos langues s'accordèrent dans un ballet érotique de folie. Il avait délaissé mes poignets pour caresser mes cheveux, tandis que mes mains caressaient son torse avec insistance, il descendit le long de mon cou, jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins, en traçant des sillons de feu au passage .Il arracha le haut que je portais, et remarquant que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge, il m'embrassa de plus belle, et mordilla la pointe de mes seins durcis, je réprimais un gémissement. Dieu qu'il embrassait bien !

Moi aussi je voulais le torturer, alors je ne sais par quel miracle je me suis retrouvée sur lui, et je me mis à frotter mon corps contre le sien, mimant l'acte.

Je sentais son érection contre ma cuisse, mais ça ne faisait qu'accentuer mon désir…

Ses vêtements rejoignirent vite mon haut déchiré, tandis que ma jupe glissait doucement le long de mes jambes !

J'admirais la perfection de ses muscles, qui dès le passage de mon doigt se contractaient. Il avait beau se cacher derrière ce masque de froideur, cela est pour moi révolu, je découvrais la passion qui l'habite ! Une passion infinie … Je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit… Jamais…

---------------------------------------------

Je me réveille groggy, encore assommée de ce qu'y c'était passé. Un sourire éclaira mon visage

Ou je suis déjà...Ha oui c'est vrai, on était dans le parc... Donc si j'ouvre les yeux je vais me retrouver à côté de mon amant du matin, nue dans le parc de Poudlard...  
J'ouvre les yeux, roulement de tambours...  
Aïeuuh, c'est tout blanc, ça fait mal aux yeux !

L'infirmerie ??? Qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ?

-Ho, miss Granger, vous êtes réveillée ! On s'est fait tellement de soucis pour vous !!!!  
Je crois que j'ai entendu une voix de vieille chouette sanglotante...Ha non tient… C'est Macgo...

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? (Je sais, c'est la question qui tue, mais j'aurais préféré me réveiller dans les bras de mon blond...)

-On aimerait le savoir miss Granger, on vous a retrouvée devant les portes de l'infirmerie à peine couverte et totalement endormie...Peut-être un malaise !

-Ha, oui, peut-être...

Je sais je suis pas causante mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise... "Excusez-moi madame mais je suis sortie ce matin en cherchant un amant potentiel à cause d'un contrat avec le "Roi des Démons" et je suis tombée sur un de mes ennemis non déclaré du monde magique qui m'a accordé un peu de son temps pour une audience des plus agréable..."

-Il est quelle heure ?  
-15 Heures ! Vous avez dormi toute l'après-midi miss  
Granger !  
-Mince... Et je pourrais repartir quand ?  
-Demain matin, l'infirmière préfère vous savoir ici ! Vous savez tous le  
monde se fait du souci pour vous !!

Mais oui, qui ce fait des soucis... Harry et Ron youhouuu les deux seuls amis que je possède, qui d'autre,voyons, tout le corps professoral qui s'inquiète pour la moyenne des Gryffondors s'il m'arrive quelque chose et mes futurs amants potentiels !  
Chapeau Hermione tu as des amis plus que recommandables (sauf toi Harry !! Ron c'est à part, il ressemble plus à un cochon doté de la capacité de penser et de parler...) 

Mais au fait, en parlant d'amis peu recommandables... Il est ou Goapinou ?

Disparu... étrange... Pas qu'il me manque hein, mais quand on est habituer à une tache dans le décor ça fait bizarre après...  
Bon pas grave je dormirais quand même ce soir s'il est pas là, en fait je crois que je dormirais mieux ce soir...

**Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o**

**Je suis toujours ouverte aux critique... Et au compliment XD (ben oui ça fait toujours plaisir !!)**

**Bye Byeuuuuuh**


End file.
